


I Know the Sound Of Your Heart

by Incertitude



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, M/M, Size Difference, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-24 03:08:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6139264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incertitude/pseuds/Incertitude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heartfelt UshiHina and porn ofc<br/>---</p><p>‘I want to date you.’</p><p>‘As in… boyfriends?’ Hinata’s face expression showed he was earnestly thinking about it and in that moment Ushijima was glad his personality didn’t change into something fierce like Karauno’s Tanaka or Kageyama.</p><p>‘Yes,’ the older male nodded, ‘boyfriends.’</p><p>--</p><p>I wrote this so I can write Ushijima getting all hot and bothered by his smol Hinata wearing his too big shirt around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know the Sound Of Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Hello I'm back! I think I'm addicted to this pairing because i am pure garbage 
> 
> (unashamed of the 1975 title lmao i'm in love with their new look and SOund) 
> 
> as always if you want to see a pair in a particular situation don't be afraid to send me a suggestion on my tumblr [erosuuki.tumblr.com]
> 
> ALSO THIS NEEDS MORE TWEEKS SINCE IT'S NOT EDITED SO BEWARE.

Ushijima wasn’t really the type that’d get into a relationship in his free time, he simply wasn’t interested in that while he was competing in volleyball, though it didn’t change the fact he was attractive to both girls and guys. It was a bit troublesome to always decline people who wanted a relationship with him.

Moreover he wasn’t caught up on anyone, they either would waste his valued time or couldn’t possibly aid in his future life, that close mindedness lasted until he saw a flash of orange one day while he was getting cocky toward a couple guys. After his mind was constantly filled with Hinata Shoyo of Karasuno, eventually he just sucked up the ‘what ifs’ and ‘maybes’ that swarmed his mind and found Hinata after practice bluntly telling him that he wanted to date the kid.

It turned out to be a fond memory to him; Hinata’s cheeks grew flushed instantly and his bag slipped off his shoulder hitting the ground between them, _‘wh-what!’_ his voice pitchy.

_‘I want to date you.’_

_‘As in… boyfriends?’_ Hinata’s face expression showed he was earnestly thinking about it and in that moment Ushijima was glad his personality didn’t change into something fierce like Karauno’s Tanaka or Kageyama.

 _‘Yes,’_ the older male nodded, _‘boyfriends.’_

Hinata’s eyes seemed so much larger than usual when looked up, _‘yes, my answer is yes.’_

Immediately after that they exchanged numbers, made plans together, had casual dates, held hands, spent time in each other’s bedrooms and talked softly to each other. Ushijima expected something to fuck up what they were creating but it ended up surprising him, they were effortless together outside of the court. He found himself staring at Hinata etching him into his mind; his flame hair, his white teeth that peaked out pink lips when he’d talk hastily, the way his hair would get curlier in humid weather. He simply fell in love.

Their first time having sex was when they stumbled into Ushijima’s empty house after getting rented movies, they were walking home hand in hand when Hinata told Ushijima that he was ready, they dropped the movies on the way to his room where he pushed Hinata down onto his large bed to devour small plump lips with his.

The moment he pushed himself into the mind melting heat of his boyfriends’ ass he felt his breath leave him, he was sweating but his boyfriend more so, Hinata’s sweat was dampening the sheets of the bed, and orange curls clung to his face as his breathing came out in heavy huffs. Hinata was determined to keep going despite the pain even though they did properly stretch him, all Ushijima could do was pet wet orange hair back while whispering encouragements to the slight male, telling him how beautiful he looked, how he was so amazing and how he was doing great.

The way Hinata smiled at him in that moment was extraordinary, he was pressed into Ushijima’s pillows soaking them with his scent, his pupils wide as he focussed on his oversized boyfriend that was unknowingly giving him the world.

The bed creaked when Ushijima’s thrusts became hard, Hinata’s cries were so sweet as they travelled through the room and down the hall, slim arms clung to Ushijima as the older buried his face into the crook of Hinata’s neck mumbling deeply about how much he absolutely _loves_ Hinata.

Afterwards their sex life took a bit of an effort since Hinata was so petite against Ushijima’s large body; without a doubt Hinata had a hard time for their first month of having sex; it was difficult for Ushijima to witness the pain that would come across Hinata for a few seconds during their heated love making.

\---

Nowadays it was less painful since their bodies knew each other so well after only a few months.

Ushijima was lying in his bed wearing sweatpants while scrolling on his phone. He woke up to find Hinata gone from under his arm so he decided to just get up quickly tugging on some pants, his boyfriend making a ruckus in the kitchen probably wearing Ushijima’s missing shirt that had been torn off him during their late night baby making session. They had a house to themselves because Ushijima’s parents were visiting a relative for a few days.

After some time passed he heard some footsteps and self-chatter coming up the hall, he set his phone aside then sat up properly.

Hinata pushed the door open with a bare foot then strode in holding a tray with two mugs of tea atop it, eggs and toast sitting on a plate between the mugs, the food did look great to his empty stomach but Ushijima couldn’t stop his gaze as it lowered to milky thighs and toned legs. _Fucking Hinata was wearing only his shirt without pants_ ; the hem of Ushijima’s wrinkled shirt stopping mid-thigh, the collar of the shirt slipping off a slender shoulder that carried a couple large hickeys, the short sleeves reaching small elbows, this was certainly Wakatoshi Ushijima’s demise.

“What?” Hinata ask completely oblivious to the situation, his hair even wilder from the nights’ activities and a rested sleep, he smiled so happily, “I made something simple, it’s good to eat a wholesome breakfast, I hope I didn’t make your tea too sweet also it may be a little too hot—“ he paused, “are you listening?”

Ushijima didn’t want to answer, “set the tray aside to let our drinks cool.”

The moment after Hinata carefully placed the tray on the nightstand he squealed in bewilderment when a muscular arm hooked around him yanking him onto the bed, Hinata flopping down in a rag doll fashion.

“Toshi?!” He gasped, “why did you do that?” when he got propped up on his elbows he went still watching as his boyfriend shifted onto his knees, Ushijima’s large hands lifted slim hips pressing his obvious bulge against Hinata’s rump

They were quiet as Ushijama’s hands moved leisurely over soft thigs under the huge shirt until he felt the fabric of Hinata’s snug briefs.

When they caught each other’s gaze there was no question, they both leaned in melding their warm lips together as Ushijima hooked two fingers in the small underwear gently pulling it down slender legs resisting the urge to effortlessly rip it apart, he’s done it a few times already, Hinata easily moved his legs letting the fabric slip away.

“Keep the shirt on,” Ushijima murmured as he dragged his lips lightly down to Hinata’s neck to press a kiss over Hinata’s quick pulse.

Hinata grinned while noting that Ushijima likes him in his shirts, he’ll need to do it again.

Ushijima pushed the hem off the shirt up to Hinata’s abdomen seeing his boyfriends’ cute member start to swell under his stare, Ushijima reached to the floor beside the bed capturing the bottle of lube tossing it aside on the bed.

Hinata nibbled on his bottom lip as Ushijima moved lower placing his adoring kisses on Hinata’s stomach and pelvic area then the base of his cock, the younger male made little noise as his cock twitched against his boyfriends’ cheek.

Ushijima’s angular olive eyes focused dangerously on Hinata observing closely as he opened his mouth guiding Hinata’s cock over his tongue with his hand, the small male whined and his hips briefly jolted upward; his erection gliding over Ushijima’s wide tongue.

“S-sorr-EE!” Hinata’s moan interrupted with a strangled voice as Ushijima enclosed his lips around the length in his mouth entirely taking it in to swirl his fat tongue around it definitely coating it in his saliva.

Ushijima closed his eyes as Hinata’s fingers slid through his own messy hair gently raking his nails down his scalp, the small moaning pants that came from above made his stomach knot pleasurably while his cock filled angrily with more blood, discreetly the older teen rocked his hips into the mattress as he gently bobbed his head over Hinata’s cock.

Hinata took his hands back to clench the fabric of the shirt he wore, he watched with glossy eyes as the captain and ace of Shiratorizawa eagerly sucked on his erection, a whimper melted out of his mouth as his hips shook and occasionally jerked up into the wet heat of Ushijima’s mouth.

Ushijima stopped when he felt the length in his mouth twitch; the younger teen giving a small pathetic cry in complaint, Ushijima ignored the sound as he got back onto his knees revealing the slight wet patch on the front of his sweatpants that made Hinata writhe more with need.

Ushijima squeezed some lube on his hand and abruptly pumped it over Hinata’s already saliva wet cock, Hinata’s slender body jolted at the sweet sensation, “T-Toshi…!” he dropped his arms landing on the bed staring up at the ceiling while Ushijima pumped his hand on his erection a few more times.

The older teen almost swore he saw Hinata drool when his thumb pet over his swollen tip, he took his hand back to squeeze some lube onto his other fingers that instantly pressed between pert cheeks coating the liquid over his puckering asshole, “it’s still soft from last night,” he needlessly stated, “a bit puffy too…”

Hinata choked on his own moan when the large male took his dick back into his slick hand, “sh-shut up,” he flushed from embarrassment, he snatched a nearby pillow using it to cover his face when Ushijima pushed a thick finger past the ring of muscles at his asshole.

“Come on,” Ushijima couldn’t stop the sly smirk on his face as he stared at Hinata, “don’t hide,” he slowly pumped Hinata’s cock as his started to thrust his middle finger in and out of Hinata’s wanting ass. _Goddamn, this kid was absolutely enchanting._ Ushijima watched as Hinata’s thighs quaked and tensed, sharp hip bones more noticeable as slender hips squirmed from the pleasure almost fighting it, Hinata’s stomach moving as he panted heavily into Ushijima’s pillow.

“Look at me,” Ushijima pushed in his index finger while his right hand sloppily moved over Hinata’s pulsing length.

Hinata hugged the pillow tighter making another strangled noise.

 _“Shoyo,”_ Ushijima rumbled.

The pillow was tossed aside hitting the wall next to the bed with a dull sound, Hinata stared right at Ushijima, his pale face glowing red, orange curls clinging to his hot face, tear trails down the sides of his face toward his ears, Hinata’s brown eyes nearly consumed by his blown pupils, “Wakatoshi…” his voice shook with frustration.

Ushijima’s hips jolted at the sight, “shit!” he bit out as he slipped in a third fingers trying to stretch his lover faster, his cock was pushing angrily against the front of his sweatpants.

“Toshi!” Hinata planted his hands back into the bed as he pressed his ass toward Ushijima sinking himself deeper onto thick fingers, “I need you now!” he nearly sobbed as his feet repositioned on the bed bending his knees trying to get himself closer.

Ushijima clenched his jaw as he thrusted his fingers a few times then he pulled his hands away pushing the front of his sweatpants down, his swollen cock promptly sprung out, the tip red and irritated as pre dripped down the girthy length, Ushijima sighed heavily with relief, he pumped his cock with his already lube slicked hand.

“No condoms,” Hinata pulled a pillow setting it up behind himself, “hurry,” he faced Ushijima grabbing the crooks of his neck finally feeling the heat of his lovers’ skin, “fuck me,” trembling hands moved to the back of Ushijima’s neck bringing him closer to kiss his words to his mouth, “ _fuck me_.”

Ushijima couldn’t even form proper words, a groan speaking for him as he pressed the lithe male into the bed, he missed Hinata’s asshole the first attempt; his cock slipping under, he cursed as he guided the fat tip of his cock against Hinata's slicked up hole. Both males whimpered into each other’s open mouths as Ushijima’s girth stretched Hinata more open than their fingers could ever manage.

Hinata was so hot inside; the walls tightening around Ushijima’s hefty size, Ushijima’s hands ran up the sides of Hinata’s thighs gripping them tightly as his hips shoved downward, his cock slipping inside all at once. Hinata’s scratched Ushijima’s toned back unintentionally as he screamed out, his come spraying out onto Ushijima’s muscled chest and stomach, the rest falling onto Hinata’s bare stomach while the shirt was bunched up at the top of his chest.

Ushijima panted against Hinata’s jaw and neck as his hips started working on their own accord, his dick felt so amazing, eletric pleasure pulsing in his veins, the hem of his sweatpants stretching over his ass.

Hinata shakily ran his fingers through already damp olive brown hair, Ushijima’s thick eyebrows pressed together as he tried gathering his muddled thoughts but all he could hear was Hinata weeping with pleasure as his slender body tried rocking up, all he could feel was the scolding heat of Hinata Shoyo’s body against his.

Ushijima’s hips grew frantic and heavy, he wanted to last longer but he could feel his balls tightening, “shit, shit,” he huffed into Hinata’s ear feeling a shiver run through his petite body, “’m gonna come,” he bared his teeth against the humid skin of Hinata’s neck on the area that wasn’t already full of hickey’s that were on the smallers’ stomach, thighs, hips. He held back his desire to mark up his lover realizing how selfish he was getting.

“G-go… ahead, come in—side,” Hinata’s voice was nearly broken as he hoisted a leg over Ushijima’s backside.

Ushijima gritted his teeth as his rhythm hastily grew erratic as he felt his orgasm tighten his body, his moan was loud against Hinata’s collarbone and the fabric of the oversized shirt when his come gushed out into Hinata, Ushijima’s hips slowing down with occasional shocks of sensitivity. Ushijima could feel some of his come starting to bubble out of Hinata’s ass, when he pulled out he watched as his heavy member slipped down to the bed while his thick come followed.

Hinata was lying there panting with closed eyes, Ushijima leaned in kissing both eyes feeling the flutter of eyelashes against his lips, “was I too rough…?”

Hinata gazed up past his droopy eyelids, “no way, just give me more kisses and let’s go shower.”

Ushijima smiled broadly then he gave Hinata loving kisses while they relaxed from their orgasm.

\---

The two showered after changing the bedspread, Ushijima strode around with a large towel tied around his hips while using another towel to dry his short hair.

Hinata gathered some clothes from Ushijima’s room (he often left his own clothes there) and went to the bathroom. When he emerged he surprised Ushijima with his attire, loose fitted shredded slim jeans with the hems of the pant legs rolled up to above his ankles, yet another (clean) shirt of Ushijima’s, Hinata managed to make it fashionable by rolling up the sleeves a bit and tucking one end of the shirt hem in the front of a hip.

“I’ll go reheat our breakfast,” he beamed absolutely refreshed as he rubbed a towel over his damp hair.

All Ushijima could do was gape as the younger teen hobbled around the room getting the tray of food bringing it back to the kitchen.

Ushijima was back to being selfish feeling glad the hickeys on Hinata’s neck were visible.

The older teen got dressed before Hinata came back with their food and drinks; Ushijima kissed Hinata thanking him for the breakfast and effort.

Later while they were sitting on the bed eating and talking Hinata’s phone went off, Hinata opened the lock screen reading the text, “hey, Toshi, did you know you have the same birthday as Aone?” adorable brown eyes flicked up to watch Ushijima, “you’re still a year older though.”

Ushijima frowned a little, “the middle blocker of Date Tech?”

“Yeah.”

“You’re talking to him?”

“Yeah I am.”

“You have his number?”

“Yes I do.”

“Delete it.”

Hinata’s eyes widened, “why!?” he groaned, “I don’t want to! It’d be rude… I’m his friend after all.”

Ushijima glanced at Hinata’s phone causing the teen to jump up to his feet holding his phone away.

“I’m not deleting it, you’re just being jealous, I even have plans with him later today for some ice cream.”

“You can’t go!” Ushijima got off the bed standing up now effortlessly the same height Hinata was from standing on his bed, well, Hinata had a few inches on him.

Hinata laugh came out as a squeal when Ushijima pulled the short male hanging him over his shoulder, “you’re trapped, therefor you’re not going," he teased.

Ushijima smiled when Hinata began to giggle.

**Author's Note:**

> me: *is trash*


End file.
